


Reflections

by Gmanindia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, assassin past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmanindia/pseuds/Gmanindia
Summary: She looked in his eyes and saw a world reflected in them. The pain, the perfection he longed, the innocence and maybe even a bit of longing. She wiped her eyes and looked again and this time saw her reflection staring her back.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Coming back to Gotham was good. Hong kong was nice but Gotham felt like my...home. It was the place where I found somewhere to belong. I learned that I could be more than a tool of death and put my abilities to a better cause.Her eyes traveled to the bench beside her. The knives were hanging neatly. They reminded me of childhood. The training I endured. The training he endured. 

My eyes followed the activity in batcave, warm eyes met mine back, whenever they crossed others’. Everyone here thought of me as family. Well, almost everyone.   
“Father, I noticed that you and Drake were discussing about the black mask hideout. Are we doing a clean-up today instead of patrol?” the youngest member of the family asked as Bruce and Tim tapped away at their tablets.

“Yes.” short and swift reply came from Bruce.

“I shall prepare myself accordingly, then.” Damian started to turn, going to his bench to get ready.

“You won’t be coming with us Damian.” that halted him in his steps and he turned around, confused.

“Why?”

“Cass needs backup at patrol. You’ll be going with her.” Damian was startled at Tim’s statement, like it was something unexpected. Actually, it was unexpected. Orphan never once patrolled with Robin before, this was only happening because I had specifically requested this from Tim and Bruce.

After all these years, Damian was the only one who never managed to hold more than a minute long conversation with me. He seemed to be avoiding me at every place and time, which I couldn’t really blame in early years with how busy I had been outside of Gotham. But now, I was almost always at the mansion. Yet, Damian didn’t give me a chance, He didn’t seem to hate me. There were no insults, but being ignored hurt. I wanted to use this patrol to hopefully corner him into speaking with me.

“Where is Brown? Isn’t she Orphan’s usual partner?” Damian’s tone had already taken an unhappy turn.

“Busy, her mom took her on a trip.” which was secretly sponsored by Wayne enterprise as a gift for Stephanie’s services to the secret bat-cult.

“Gorden?”

“She has to monitor us. Can’t go in field today, too important.”

“Grayson? Thomas?” Damian asked again and again but everything came up short, just as I had planned.

“How about you be her backup and I go with father.”

“I’ve been more involved with this case kiddo, can’t back out now.”

“Then I’ll go in place of father and father in place of me.” I ignored the jab of pain. Everyone knew Damian and Tim were not on best terms but apparently for Damian his company was still better than mine.

“Damian...” Bruce pinched the edge of his nose. “Why exactly are you so reluctant to pair up with Cassandra.” Damian looked away.

“I’m not reluctant father. We’ve just never worked together before, I’m afraid our teamwork efficiency won’t be acceptable.” a flimsy excuse, I could read it in his body movement.

“It’s just a patrol Damian. If you want to build up teamwork this is the time to do it.” Damian stood silent, his eyes searching around with something to counter with. He didn't find any.

“Fine.” he said, like a lamb resigning his fate to the butcher. He walked towards his bench, towards me. “Cassandra, apparently I’m going to be your partner tonight with your patrol. I’ll try to stay out of your way as much as possible, I hope you are okay with this.”

“I am.” I nod. Nod at the words that neither contain hate nor glee, they are just...blank. And that irritates me more than anything. Because it means he didn’t even acknowledge her, that he didn’t care.

"Can I help?" I offered as he started resupplying his gadgets and knives.

"No, It won't take me much time. You can wait at the entrance, I'll be there in a while." he dismissed my attempt to strike up a conversation immediately.

"I like the knives, well maintained." I tried again.

"Thank you." and the space fell quiet again. Not wanting to push it more than Damian would be comfortable with I walked away.

After a brief explanation of my patrol route with no side-talk allowed by Damian, I and Damian set out. We swung silently from rooftop to rooftop, Robin always maintained a 5 meter distance from me. I tried to make conversation, even quipped like Dick had taught me to make Robin laugh. But he ignored it all, his mouth set in a thin line, only hums or agreement or noncommittal gestures leaving from him. He worked fast, without any of the showing off I remembered, it was as if he wanted to get the patrol over as early as he could.

We came across an empty warehouse. Or one that was supposed to be, instead they found several shadows moving around inside. Robin perched himself on the edge of a roof close to a wall and took cover behind it, I landed beside him "Suspicious activity inside, seems like a dozen men. Good thing this is the last stop, I'll take front you take back." Damian moved to go in but I had decided enough was enough. My hand reached out, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him against the wall.

“Stay.” I glared sharply at him.

“What are you doing!” he was flustered for a second but quickly regained the stoic mask. “They will get away.” he jerked his head towards the warehouse.

“There’s time for that, no time for this. I want to talk.”

“We have been talking and I will talk to you when we are at the manor and not preoccupied with low life thugs.” I shook my head.

“No. We did not talk. Only orders or info. No banter, no insults or heart to hearts, it was not talking.” taking a deep breath I looked at him again. “You’ll just avoid me at manor, I want to talk now.”

“I don’t chit-chat on the job.” he took on the defiant attitude.

“You do with everyone else, even Tim. But you ignore me.” I was sad, why was he so evasive? His face faltered a bit seeing my expression before giving way to false anger.

“I will not stand these accusations. I have done nothing of sorts, we just never had any opportunity to interact and you are blaming it on me, typical. Is this Brown’s influence?”

“Stop acting, Damian. I know when you lie.” he was always the easiest for me to read. His body revealed more than his words. “You’ve changed.” I stated when he fell silent.

“So have you.” he whispered back. “We both changed Cassandra and so did our relationship.” his voice had a wistful tone as if recalling something pleasant and I felt a rush of guilt well up inside me.

“Why? Why are you avoiding me?” I asked for one last time and he took on a sad smile.

“I’m afraid.” and I knew that he was telling the truth. His body never lied even if his tongue did. He really did fear. But what? Me? Why? Before I could think more Damian twisted out of my grip and ran into the warehouse. “Wait!” I followed him inside. He was faster than me and I would have lost him if it were not for the guiding noise of his shoes. The natural element stealth was out of the window. I followed the sound to the central room. It was empty, but Robin stood with his sword unsheathed. He turned towards me and yelled.

“Trap!” all the lights went out along with my night vision. EMP, she concluded. Foreign footsteps filled the room, I also got ready to fight.

I felt the air cutting behind me and twisted just in time to block a katana. Sparks flew from the clash of metal guard of my arm and the blade, the wielder of the blade went down with a chop to the neck but another one managed to slash me across the back. Their numbers were too strong and I lost my advantage when I couldn’t see my enemy. I took two more down but gained four new bruises on ankles, stomach and face. There were more sounds of bodies falling beside me, a smile rose up my face. Damian had trained himself to fight in the dark, I was jealous of him for that. In my reminiscence, a fist found its way to my face and I fell down in pain. Lightheaded, I couldn't focus on anything. I felt another woosh of air, this time coming from directly in front of me. A wet sound reverberated in the room but instead of I, Damian grunted in pain. A vicious blow and a louder grunt was heard just after, no doubt from the assailant getting knocked out by Damian. A firm hand grabbed mine and pulled me up.

“We are leaving!” I was still not fully conscious, but I ran with him guiding me. He knocked out anyone who came near us. I felt myself getting wrapped by his cape as we jumped through a window and glass rained down below. Before we could fall, Damian used the batclaw to pull us up to a rooftop faraway. They ended up crashing from the excessive momentum, normally Damian would have slowed down to let them land safely.

“..Damian.” I shook off the dizziness. “Damian?” I called again but there was still no reply. Glancing forward, I saw him lying face-down, a pool of blood slowly growing bigger. I shouted. I don’t what but I shouted in my comms for backup. Luckily they were working again after the EMP blast. Batmobile arrived soon and we headed back to the cave.They wanted to tend to my injuries but I refused, until Alfred told me Damian’s injuries were non-fatal. I still did my bandages with his bed in sight. He was asleep for two hours and I stayed all that time beside him.

My mind raced with thoughts of guilt, both past and present. I thought about how she has failed him twice now, wallowed in the fact that due to my provocation he stormed in the warehouse unprepared. Dealt with the thought that he could have died today. Then he woke up, still a bit impaired due to drugs. He took my hand, held it softly and said “I’m glad you are alright.” all the guilt disappeared and i was left with only confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is 2 years older than Damian.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I stood, with a tray of disinfectants and bandages in my hand trying to figure out what to say to him. Damian had barricaded himself in his room just after his surgery finished, choosing against the better advice of Alfred to rest in the med bay. That boy, he was as reckless as ever.

“I don’t think a bat-glare is the most effective way to get the door open.” I looked to my side to see Dick, his arms crossed and the usual playful smile dancing on his lips. “So what’s up, did Alfie send you to make sure our brooding Robin changes his bandages?” I nodded in confirmation.

“Why aren’t you going inside then?” I hesitated, looking at the door and back at him.

“Will you come with me?” I decided to ask in favor of answering and letting my uncertainty show. 

“I’m afraid that I’ve been banned from Damian’s room when I tried to sneak some porno mags under his bed. Apparently he doesn’t appreciate that unlike other teenage boys his age.” my eyes didn’t leave his face, even after the terrible joke. He sighed and rubbed his head. “Look, I know you’re trying to get friendly with Damian ever since your return. But I can’t help you.”

“I heard you were closest to him.” I pointed out the second hand knowledge Steph gave me, but Dick just made a bitter face.

“Yeah, I was. Not anymore tho. Ever since we resurrected him, he’s been distant.” he pauses just enough for me to notice. “I thought he was angry at me for lying about my death. That wasn’t the case, his behaviour had changed for everyone. He stopped picking fights with Jason and TIm, stopped insulting Steph, the incidents that used to happen because he tried to defy Bruce’s orders ceased. He became so formal and business-like on patrol and whenever he showed his snarky side it seemed artificial.” I frowned.

“So there’s no chance for me?” I considered going back and telling Alfred that I can’t do it.

“Why are you so fixated on him anyway?” I tensed, Dick definitely noticed it too. 

“It’s complicated, better if you don't ask.” I made to leave.

“Wait,wait!” I stop and he continues “Even though I say he’s become more blunt, there aren’t signs that he hates us, it’s more neutral than that. And when he grabbed your hand today, it was the first time in months I saw him be so... expressive.”

“We were just in a life or death situation, it could be an effect of the adrenaline rush.” I said turning away from him.

“Then how about your name?”

“My name?”

“Yeah, he calls everyone by their last name... except you.” Dick’s voice dropped a bit. “Probably because he knows that it will remind you of him.” I stopped turning, the thought disrupting my movement. How did I not notice it? It was such a small thing but told so much. A hand rested on my shoulder and spun me around. I was facing Damian’s room again. “I think trying is better than nothing.” he whispered from my side and lightly pushed my back.

“I..thanks.” I didn’t linger in the corridor to see if the receding footsteps caught my words. Damian’s room was best described as plain. Excluding the swords, knives and other weapons it just had a bed, soom books etc. It matched my room, except I didn’t have any sharp and dangerous things around and had a mat for training. Damian sat on his bed, his abdomen wrapped in bandages. He closed the book he was holding and faced me, a pen lay on the bedside desk. Was it a diary perhaps?

“A gift from Greyson. When I first became Robin, I was easily… agitated. He thought writing my thoughts would help me control myself.” he explained after noticing my stare. I nodded and put down the tray on the table.

“I’m so…” never one for subtlety, I tried to apologize as soon as I had the chance but he was faster.

“Do not apologize. My hastiness was as much to fault as your actions in yesterday’s event.” I closed my mouth. The conversation stopped before it began, the air in the room became stale. Perhaps sensing my distress or hating the silence himself he spoke again. “I could use some help with the bandages.” 

“Of course.” taking the fact that he didn’t tell me to ‘get out,’ as a good thing I picked up the disinfectant. He had already undone his bandages. “You have more scars now.” I unconsciously slipped after looking at his bare torso. There were a few of them, not enough to make his body ugly but just enough to tell that he was battle hardened. I didn’t recognize a single one of them.

“Well, mother has stopped supplying me with magical green water so I have to make do with these inferior medicines that take so much time can’t even prevent scars. On the other hand these hurt much less. So that’s something fortunate.” my lips curled up just slightly at the dark joke, it reminded me of the far past. My mind threatened to slip into the flow of memories as I worked on him. I let it, my hands were already used to working while distracted. 

_________________________________________________________________________

I watched the trees come and disappear through the window, it was the start of another move. I watched the scenery disinterestedly, dad never let me get used to staying in one place. After hours of drive, we arrived at what I would call a fortress. Situated high on the mountain, it truly looked oppressive. Passing the front gate, the car stopped. A man in uniform greeted dad as he stepped out.

“Welcome Mr. Cain. Madam Talia is waiting for you inside.” A servant, I guessed. Dad made a motion to follow him. I couldn’t speak at that time, only follow vague gestures dad taught me. I saw a few ninjas training as we walked in the halls. I had never been a place so big, it was like a king’s castle for me. I wondered if there was a prince. At last, we exited into a clearing. That was the first time I saw him. He was bloody, laying on the ground with a man pointing a wooden sword at him. He didn’t look like a prince at all. He looked just as I did after one of the training sessions with dad. I thought he was like me.

“Mr. Cain. I’m happy about your safe arrival.” a woman in black tights walked up to us. Her eyes landed on me for just a moment, studying me. The uncomfortable feeling she gave me that time never went away.

“Who are our guests, mother?” Damian approached us. By his appearance he was just a couple years younger than me. My dad hadn’t allowed me to interact much with other kids closer to myage. But he was different from the normal kids, I thought I could play with him.

“This is your new instructor Mr. David Cain and his Daughter Cassandra. She is going to be your new sparring partner.” his face clearly showed displeasure.

“I don’t need another sparring partner, mother. Ravi is enough.”

“I beg to differ.” he turned to me, brows frowning in indignation. I tried a friendly smile. 

“She will have to beat me first.” he challenged, attacking the very next second. I bent my body out of the way and took him out with a kick to the side. It really was unfair. He was exhausted from the training and even without that I had more experience along with the ability to read his body. Our first impressions were terrible. It wasn’t until our first mission together that I had a chance to get to know him.

…

We were supposed to go and capture a man. It was the first time I was on a mission and the first time that Damian was accompanied by someone. Our target was in the village at the base of the mountain, we had to make our way through the jungle. It was dense enough that we concluded it was faster to travel through the trees. Damian jumped recklessly, not caring to confirm which branch could hold him. He probably wanted to get away from me as soon as he could. Finally he landed on a branch that couldn’t take his weight and fell down. His leg was scraped badly and maybe even broken. I landed beside him. He was trying to get up but the pain was too much.

“Get your hands off. I can get up.” Ignoring his attempts to swat me away, I helped him into a comfortable position. He stopped resisting after a time, perhaps accepting that the wound was too much for him. I frowned, we weren’t allowed to take any medical supplies. I looked around the area and spotted something useful. “What are you doing?” Damian asked me apprehensively when I came back with some herbs. Offering no response, I grinded the herbs and applied the paste on his leg, after that I tore off my sleeve and used it as a bandage. I tried moving his leg and Damian didn’t seem to be in any pain. Instead, he was looking at me with a dubious expression.

“Why do that?” he asked, his voice unexpectedly shallow. “Anyone else would have just left me and gone ahead.” I just tilted my head in confusion, he groaned. “Yes, forgot about the whole mute thing... Let’s just get going.” I helped him stand up and we walked. “And, Cain?” he called me by name for the first time. “Thanks.” he added with his face turned away.

We reached the house in the village. Seeing the hostiles from outside wasn’t possible and we didn’t have time to wait for them to come out. So, we decided entering through the back door was the safest bet. It went smoothly until three of them attacked us the moment we came into the dining room. I quickly hit one of them with a roundhouse kick in time to hear a muffled scream from the side and see Damian breaking a guy’s nose. Apparently he was hiding in the bathroom. The other two guys were no trouble, I quickly took them out and bound them with some rope. Damian was watching everything slack jawed. “Wait!” he followed me a little too quickly as I exited the house. I caught him just before he fell and smiled as if to say ‘be careful’. He stared for a few minutes before gesturing to wait there and went back inside the house. I heard some shuffling and saw him emerge back, he closed the door behind him. In his palm was a key. “Extra precaution.” he said as he gave me the key. I took his shoulder again and we started our trek back.

We went on more missions after that, each more dangerous. We grew closer, he gifted me a hand language book that he drew himself on my birthday. He said it was ‘to communicate more effectively in missions,’ but I knew better. Dad forbade him to teach me how to speak, he believed it’d hinder my ability to read bodies. Damian still taught me some words, though only when he was sure no one could hear us. He still challenged to spar time to time but never managed to win, except once when he came close. A year passed like that and then… and then I left him and ran.

_________________________________________________________________________

My hands stopped, having finished their work. Damian was checking the bandages over and this time I couldn’t stop the guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“I already told you not to apolo..” I shook my head.

“This isn’t about that.” I raised my head to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry I left you.” I forgot about him when I ran from dad, when I killed for my first and last time. I could’ve done something to get him out of that life but I didn’t.

“You were just a helpless kid and I was another kid who didn’t know any better.” I didn’t think that was a good defense. Silence enveloped the room and minutes passed. I heard him take a deep breath and turn to face me fully.

“Then, become my partner again.”

“Huh?” I croaked from the sudden proposal.

“Become my partner and don’t leave my side again. That way we’ll be even.” she couldn’t believe her ears, didn’t Damian hate her?

“But you avoided me and... never even tried to talk to me, all this time.”

“I was...troubled. I didn’t know how to approach you after all these years.I’m sorry.”

“That’s it?” he nodded and she made a show of being exasperated. “I can’t believe all this was because you had bad socializing skills."

“Try meeting a friend who you thought was dead for years again and you may understand.”

“...Fine point.” I conceded. There was more, I could see it in his littlest movements. But I was content with this. It wasn’t my place to prod, not when he didn’t want to tell me. “Partners, again?” I offered him my hand.

“Partners.” he grabbed it, squeezing strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title from 'Opposite but same' to 'Reflections'.  
> Changed the story from 3rd person pov to cassandra's pov.


	3. Fic up for adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I'm just too busy with life to have any confidence in writing the fic. I'm posting a summary for what i had planned.  
> If anyone wants to adopt it please dm me.

Damian and Cassandra form a team. Tim and Bruce are displeased and keep hinting Damian is unstable. Cassandra ignores them and they go to batcave to change for patrol. On their way in the foyer they encounter selina kyle. Cassandra witnesses passive agressive hostile tradoffs between them and asks Damian why he hates her. Damian replies that she has too many secrets. Cassandra follows, confused. That night a street kid who had apparantly been trying to determine why all her friends were going missing gets cornered by some goons. Damian and Cassandra rescue her from the goons who it turns out were the kidnappers of street children. They couldn't locate their headquarters because all their boss told them was a drop off point. A lone officer runs in the alleyway hearing the commotion saying he was patrolling nearby. Damian curses him for his incompetence and hands him the girl and go.   
Next night they meet jason who got a lead on the kidnappers base. Jason taunts Cassandra, saying that a goody two shoes like her isn't a good partner for damian. He claims that damian is as insane as him. Cassandra asks damian as they head towards the goon's base about Jason. Damian replies that Jason is wrong, that he's many times worse than jason can think.  
They arrive at the base and take out all the goons. Damian smells lazurus water along with something unfamiliar. They find a cage and in it three kids. Two of the kids have faint glowing green veins just like bane's venom and were crying leaning beside the third one. Damian and cass enter the cage to see that it was the girl they rescued last night. The other two kids say that they all were injected with something and while they survived the girl collapsed a few minutes ago and stopped breathing. Cass clenches her fists in frustration when she notices damian taking off the cover on his chest armor. He replies that he has defibrillator in installed that activates when his heart rate reaches 0. He hugs the girls close to him and stops his breathing. They get shocked, once, twice, thrice and then the girl opens her eyes. Cass grabs her congratulating damian as he collapses from exhaustion. As cass hugs the girl, she suddenly gets pushed away, only to hear a bang and see a hole in the girl's heart. They hadn't paid attention that there was a hidden basement and someone had come out. Cass goes into a rage and charges at the guy, striking the gun away from him. She proceeds to beat him to pulp as she straddles him. She feels unnatural excitement from it, as she is one punch away from cracking his head she hears a metallic click beside her head  
She realised that he had another gun on him. As everything seems hopeless she watches sometimes with steel sheen fly past and she gets covered in blood. She backs away from the guy screaming, holding what was left of his arm in agony. Damian charges and grabs him by the neck with a murderous look. He asks him about the operation but before the guy can reply a gunshot rings and the goons dies. Cass sees the shooter but can't believe who it was.  
Tim and jason arrive to see the carnage and tim proceeds to blame damian for killing the guy. Damian does nothing to defend himself as he walks over cass who had been leaning beside the dead girl and tells her to go.  
They stop at a rooftop. Cass opens up to damian and tells him that after she escaped her father she had been found by a rouge member of league. The member was like a mother to her but she died while defending her. The only clue she has about the killer is that used a special move that works by jabbing the finger in someone neck which stops their heart. Damian listens silently and asks if the girl's death from before reminded her of that. She nods. They stay like that for a few moments before damian tells her to go back to the manor. She asks him where's he going and he replies that she doesn't need to know that. Cass feels something fishy about this and forces him to maker her tag along. He agrees only on the condition that she doesn't get in his way.  
They arrive at an apartment. It turns out to be the officer they entrusted the girl to. Damian reveals that he had given her back to the goons and that he was on their payroll. Cass is disgusted and suggests to take him back to GCPD but Damain says he'll get out easily. The cop laughs and agrees. As cass is frustrated Damian takes out his sword and cuts off the cop's foot remaking how the little girl had her foot broken to stop her from running away. Cass tries to stop him but damian reminds her what she had agreed to. Cass throws back bruce's rules of no killing allowed at him. He laughs at her, telling that if everything was sunshine and kittens then the girl wouldn't have died today, revealing that the cop was someone who bruce caught before but failed to get sentenced,he had just reserched it before coming here. Cass is stunned, Damian explains that he'll render him incapable to perform such an act again and it will also send a message to other corrupt cops.  
Damian hangs the guy with his foot and tongue cut with a message on his belly saying 'this is white happens to who conspire with criminals'. Cass watches the crowd below realising that besides anger and frustration there were also faces filled with fear, they fear they would be next. Damian says that they are incompatible after all and it would be better to end their alliance.  
As they return home bruce attacks Damian. He knew what he did at GCPD and warehouse. He rages that how could damian do that just because a girl died. Cassandra's anger flares and she calls him a hypocrite, that he has no right to call out damian when he couldn't do anything himself. Everyone is shocked. Bruce tries to apologise but cass takes damian's hand and drags him away. Damian mutter a thanks and cass asks if he will let her be his partner for a bit more time, he agrees.  
Cass finds out that Damian's action had effect. The kidnappings have been less frequent and there were more arrests. Unfortunately the two kids they rescued Saturday went berserk, harming 4 nurses before the security guards put them down with repeat shots to head.  
Cass feels vixed having no lead but then they encounter someone on their patrol. It was lady shiva. She was the one who shot the guy in warehouse. (Cassandra has only seen her photo in this continuity and not met her). She offers them that she knows about the other bases and could tell them if they help her. She had been seeking out the goons herself cause they stole lazurus water from the league. Damian refuses knowing shiva from before but cass says she'll help because they have nothing and need to rescue the kids as soon as possible. Damian tries to warn her but she reminds her of his actions yesterday saying they have no other option for justice. Damian still refuses and cass knocks him out so she can go.  
Shiva and cass stay together for days. Rescuing the kids while shiva tries to entice Cassandra to kill bad guys. At last headquarter they find bane and take him out as Cassandra tries to free the kids shiva turns on her and tells her to kill bane. She refuses and shiva orders to have one of the kids killed to her subordinates. As they creep near the kids robin bursts out from them and starts fighting, he had gotten himself kidnapped to follow Cassandra. Jason also comes following the tracking beacon damian set. Bane sets himself free and tries to kill shiva but she avoids him nimbly and kills him by stabbing her fingers in his neck. Cass realises that shiva had been the one to kill her surrogate mother. She and damian chase her to the roof but she escapes. Defeated Cassandra sits down lamenting the past few days. She calls herself weak for not killing bane but damian cuts her off. He says not being able to kill is not a weakness and being able to kill is not a strength. She's baffled, 'but what about justice' she asks. He replies that it was just an excuse. He just does what his heart says, because he only has vigilantism left for him. Even bruce does it to cope with the death of his parents rather than out of goodwill. So if her heart says that she doesn't want to kill, she doesn't have to. She can be selfish just like everyone else. He then leaves saying he doesn't want to face bruce and others. Jason comes up on the roof and cass thanks him asking why had he agreed to help. Jason replies that he owned damian. 'what for' cass asks. Jason grins 'for killing the joker'.


End file.
